Peeping Ninja
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Originally Randy wanted to pull a prank on his best friend who was ill, however what he got was more then an eyeful at his best bud's sister.Minor Randy/Hiedi.


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja or the song in the fic. Also anything in _Italics_ is someone's thoughts.

* * *

Peeping Ninja

"_What a night_" Randy thought to himself in exhaustion as he headed home alone "_sixteen giant robot monsters in one night-seriously how is Mcfist paying for all this; aren't we in a recession?" _

As the Norrisville Ninja made his way home, he passed by his best friend Howard's home, earlier today the heavy-set boy was sent home from school for taking on a dare Randy made him take by eating fifty of the school's taco surprise specials; which Howard won with flying colors, all of which were flying out of his month and unto the unfortunate bystanders. Normally, Randy would do the responsible thing and go to see if his friend was ok, however due to his recent monster battles he needed something to get a jolly out of and right now nothing would be funnier than going Ninja, sneaking into Howard's room while he was recovering and scare his buddy to point vomiting again. Just before he could set his plan in motion he felt something within him stop him.

"You know, sometimes my conscious gets the better of me…" he said to himself aloud before forming a wicked smile on his lips "But not today!"

With that he threw on his mask and transformed into the Ninja and set off to start his prank.

"Ninja tree run!" he said as he dashed up the tree's base that he thought would get him into his friend's bedroom, he then leapt over dramatically from branch to branch before reaching to bedroom's windowsill.

The room was to dark to tell if his friend was asleep or not, but Randy had come this far he figured he'd go all the way, but as he was about to open the window, the bedroom's lights came on; making the Ninja jump back to the tree in a hast. It was then that Randy came to a sudden realization as to whose room this really was.

"_Ah wonk this is Heidi's room!_" he inwardly cursed himself as he saw the girl enter the room "_How could I forget that Howard's room is on the other side of the house; no problem, I can still salvage this prank_"

Just when Randy was about to silently leave the tree, he noticed Heidi switch on a radio which started to play Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera, making the ninth grader stop what he was doing all together.

"_Hey I like this song!"_ he thought in joy "_I haven't heard this in like forever, I guess I stay here until the song's over-it's not like Howard's going anywhere; well except the bathroom that is" _

The Ninja proceeded to sit down on a branch and start to listen to the classic song. Meanwhile inside the bedroom, Heidi was getting into the rhythm of the song as she began to dance slowly and sensually across her bedroom's floor, so much so that she had her eyes closed as she listened. Randy couldn't help but chuckle softly at this.

"_This is too good_" he mentally laughed "_she's…she's…oh wow…"_

Randy thoughts came to a jumbled halt when he saw his friend's sibling gently sit down on her bed and slowly pull off her shoes with her feet before pulling off her socks just as slow and suggestively.

_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to release me  
You're licking your lips  
And blowing kisses my way  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby baby baby (baby, baby, baby)_

"Wait, why do I think this is hot?" he scolded himself in a whisper "This is my buddy's sister and besides I don't have a foot fetish…do I? Uh-never mind! I'm-"

His words where cut short as he saw the girl slowly stand up and gently sway her hips from side to side, it should be added that she was standing with her back to the window, making her waist become kryptonite to the young boy.

"I'm going to stay right here" he said as if he were hypnotized

_Oh oh oh oh oh (my body is saying let's go)  
Oh oh oh oh oh (but my heart is saying no) _

Heidi continued to dance in front of her secret audience, she slowly took the bottom of her over shirt and slowly pulled it over her head and casually tossed it aside, showing her small white button-up under shirt. She spun around as the song went in its chores, making her skirt twirl around fast enough for Randy to catch a glimpse of her panties.

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do_

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out

She stopped and let her hands run down the sides of her body and unknowingly made the Ninja silently wish those were his hands touching her.

_The music's fading  
The lights down low  
Just one more dance  
And then were good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me  
Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight (baby, baby, baby)_

Heidi then took her the sides of her skirt and slowly pulled it down her waist before kicking it aside with one of her very well toned legs, this made Randy take his whole fist and bite down on it through his mask in order to keep him from squealing in delight at the sight of the now half-naked girl.

_Oh oh oh oh oh(my body is saying lets go)  
Oh oh oh oh oh(but my heart is saying no)_

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me (Ooh)  
I can make your wish come true (Wish come true)  
just come and set me free baby  
and I'll be with you_

"_I can't believe this is happening!" _The freshman mentally cried out in splendor "_granted Howard would totally kill me if he ever found out about this, but still this is amazing!" _

The poplar girl continued her unknowing striptease as she began to slowly yet gracefully undo the buttons on her under shirt from the top down.

"_Scratch that, this is incredible!_"

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
gotta rub me the right way honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out

Another button came undone; Randy started to sweat at the excitement (well, more so then he already had).

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
You gotta rub me the right way honey (if you wanna be with me)  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come on and let me out_

"_Yes, Yes, Yes!_" he screamed in his head as he watched the final button pop open.

Heidi let the under shirt slid down her arms, exposing her bra and from what the captive audience could see she had a very well developed chest. There was only one word that the Norrisville Ninja could think of to describe the sight before him.

"_Daaaaaaaaammmmmmnnnnnn!_"

_Oh oh oh oh oh(my body is saying lets go)  
Oh oh oh oh oh(but my heart is saying no)_

_If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do_

The seductive dance carried on as the teenager girl lay down on her bed and then proceeded to bend upwards so that her chest rose into the air while she spread her legs apart, this dance move nearly made Randy fall out of the tree when he leaned forward to get a better look.

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's a price to pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way (you gotta rub me the right way)  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and set me free baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
Come, come, come, on an let me out

The song came to an end and in some way the hero was glad because he had no idea how much long his self-control could last. He had totally forgotten about the prank and just wanted to get out of here and head home as quickly and quietly as possible.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" a familiar female asked sensually

Randy released shriek from his mouth in surprise, he lost his balance and lost his grasp on the tree and slipped, hitting every branch on the way down. He then looked up to see Heidi looking down at him while she was still in her underwear and with victorious smile on her face. The Ninja instantly scrambled back to his feet and stuck a heroic pose in an attempt to save some of his now damage dignity.

"Um, good evening citizen!" he began, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice "I was just, uh, doing my nightly patrols-yeah that's it! And not looking in your bedroom, because that's what perverts do! And I am not a pervert!"

"Sure you weren't Ninja" the girl replied while rolling her eyes "And I'm sure that's just a ninja sword that you put in the wrong pocket right?"

"What are you talking abo-Hello!" Randy tried to reply before looking down below his waist line, however he tried to play it off "Um, why yes it is-it allows me to…uh…Smoke Bomb!"

With that the now embarrassed warrior threw down a smoke bomb and escaped into the night, leaving the high school idol with an even bigger smile then before. She walked back to her bed and climbed into it with one final thought before going to sleep.

"_He'll be back_"

The End


End file.
